


Bad Decisions

by Mozzarella



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "I love you" "I know", Love Confessions, M/M, That one scene from the Empire Strikes Back you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe and Finn reenact Leia and Han's famous scene, but in which Finn is Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A mini fill for this prompt at the kink meme: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1733937#cmt1733937

Ever since FN-2187 decided to break out a Resistance pilot and steal a TIE fighter right out of the First Order's hangar, it seemed like Finn's life had become a series of terrible decisions--not least of which was the decision to go back to the First Order just to save Rey, and also the rest of the galaxy. While the outcome had been favorable, Finn still had to file it under bad decisions, the reason for which was permanently etched as a diagonal, jagged line down his back.  
  
Other comparably less lethal bad decisions followed that one, with Finn attempting (and failing) to learn how to fly an X-Wing, trying to help with BB-8's repairs, eating that Kesselian dish that Jessika Pava insisted he'd like and ending up with first degree burns on his tongue for two whole days--and so on.  
  
Distantly, Finn wondered if the many consequences of those bad decisions would somehow balance out, and that by the will of the force and balance and all those things, he'd actually live through the latest in a long line of bad decisions, one that was promising to be just as bad as, if not worse than, facing down a Sith with a lightsaber.  
  
"If it were my decision, you would already be screaming, begging for death," Phasma hissed, and Finn didn't doubt that at all, bit back the sarcastic response bubbling up his throat because _they had Poe too_ and Finn knew Phasma was smart enough to know that hurting his friends would do more damage than whatever they'd do to him.  
  
"But we need to make an example of you. We need to show them how easy it is to break the spirit of a coward and a traitor, welcome him back into the merciful arms of the First Order. So instead, you'll be sent in for some special reconditioning. And when we're done with you, we will see you fitted and ready, with a blaster in your hands... and we will have you kill your friends, to show where your true loyalties lie," Phasma finished. This time, Finn couldn't stop himself from snorting.  
  
"I'd die before you could ever force me to hurt my friends," Finn said, and he'd never been more sure of anything in his life.  
  
Poe looked devastated from where he was restrained, across the room, bent forward and eyes trained on Finn, looking for all the world that he would break into a run the moment the guarding Stormtroopers' grips loosened.  
  
"Take him away," Phasma ordered, and his former fellows dragged Finn out of the room, pulling him in the direction of Poe, who'd started struggling for real as the two began to converge.  
  
"Finn!" Poe cried, and Finn gave him an encouraging smile, wishing Poe would give him one back, in case it would be the last he'd ever see.  
  
When they were close enough to touch, Poe broke the hold on him long enough to press into Finn, press their foreheads together even as they were quickly jostled apart, though not as urgently when it was clear neither of them intended to make an escape.  
  
"Finn," Poe said again, and Finn kept his eyes on him, twisting as even the Stormtroopers holding him seemed to be waiting for Poe's final word.  
  
"I love you," he said, so full of emotion and adoration, every part of his face and voice screaming the sentiment, and Finn stopped, his mind pulling a blank.  
  
It might have been days, it might have been seconds, but another shove brought Finn back and he startled.  
  
"I didn't know!" was what he said, his eyes wide and his head turning desperately to catch one last glimpse of Poe, and when they locked eyes Finn knew it to be true.  
  
Poe was grinning, and even in the heat of probably the worst decision Finn had ever made, he couldn't quite bring himself to care as he grinned right back.


End file.
